Happy Birthday Tsuna!
by Arashi Sora
Summary: It's Tsuna's birthday and the guardians are planning a surprise party for him. How will it turn out? TYL! No pairings. Rated T just in case.


**Hi everyone! This is another one-shot for our favorite brunet! Okay, I'm not going to waste your time anymore, so let's start the story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to a normal day for Vongola. After he finished preparing himself for another day of paperwork, he walked to the dining room to see all of his guardians waiting for him.<p>

"Good morning, Juudaime!" The loyal Storm greeted.

"Ahaha, good morning, Tsuna!" The cheerful Rain grinned.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii!" The young Lightning waved his arm.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" The loud Sun yelled.

"Kufufufu~ Good morning, Tsunayoshi." The creepy Mist laughed creepily.

"Good morning, Boss." The sweet Mist smiled shyly.

"Hn. Omnivore." The aloof Cloud said.

"Good morning, everyone." The gentle Sky smiled gently. "Do you have anything special to do today?"

Everyone shook their heads. The brunette chuckled softly. Then they started having their breakfast. Not that it went smoothly though, the foods started to fly across the room after awhile. Tsuna watched his guardians amusingly.

Tsuna told his guardians to meet him at his office after the meal, and so they did.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned curiously.

"Yes, I have meetings with a few Famiglias today, so I won't be back until evening. Can I trust you with being the boss for a day, Hayato?"

"Of course, Juudaime! I won't let you down!" The said guardian exclaimed proudly.

"I knew I could count on you," Tsuna smiled at Gokudera before turning to the rest. "And for all of you, please behave and try not to do too much damage."

"Hai." The guardians chorused, minus Hibari.

"Good, it's almost time so I have to leave now. I will see you all this evening. Dismiss."

Then they all scattered back to do their own businesses. Gokudera escorted Tsuna to the car. After Tsuna left, Gokudera went back in.

He went to his office and see if he has any assignments for today. When he looked at the date, his eyes widened and started to smack himself on the head.

"Ah! Today is Juudaime's birthday! How could I forgot about it?! I need to talk with the guardians!" And so, he called the other guardians to the meeting room.

"What is it, Hayato? Something's up?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hell yeah there is! Do you remember what day is it today?!" Gokudera shouted at the sword wielder.

"It's 14 October, what's wrong with…oh…" Yamamoto trailed off when he realized what was special about the day.

"It's Tsuna-nii's birthday!" Lambo shouted out. "We should have a party for him when he gets back!"

"EXTREME SURPRISE PARTY FOR SAWADA!"

"Kufufufu~ This should be fun." Mukuro spoke up with a smirk on his face. Chrome nodded.

"Hn."

"So…what should we do?" Yamamoto asked.

"We need to buy decorations and we can tell the chef to make a cake for him." Gokudera started listing down. "Sword-freak, you and lawn-head will go out and buy some decorations. Stupid Cow, you WILL give some of your candies to Juudaime."

"Of course I will, Stupidera!" Lambo stuck his tongue out at the silverette who chose to ignore it and continued with his order.

"The two pineapple heads and the skylark will decorate the room when the sword-freak and lawn head come back. I will be telling the chefs to prepare foods and stuffs."

"Kufufu~ What did you just call me, octopus head?" Mukuro smirked dangerously as he summoned his trident.

"Shut up, pineapple head! I don't have time to deal with you and your stupid problems! Anyway, go do your own jobs. Dismiss!" Then they all got out of the room. Gokudera went straight for the kitchen.

"Master Hayato, do you need something?" One of the chefs, Antonio, inquired.

"Yes, I need you to make a cake, a big one and also some foods, 10 dishes at least. Make sure they are done before dinner." Gokudera ordered.

"Yes, sir, but for what occasion, may I ask?" Another chef, Alfredo, asked.

"Today is Decimo's birthday." The Storm Guardian replied simply. Everyone in the kitchen eyes widened and started murmuring.

"Decimo's birthday?! I-I understand, we will do our best!" Antonio exclaimed before telling everyone to get to work. "Thank you for informing us about this important day, Master Hayato!"

Gokudera said nothing as he walked out of the kitchen and went to do his own work. When Yamamoto and Ryohei came back with lots of decorations, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari started decorating the room with the help of the butlers and maids who found out that today was the special day for their boss.

Then the doorbell rang. One of the butlers opened the front door.

"Ah, Cavallone Decimo, do you need help with something?"

"Hehe, I wonder if Tsuna is here." Dino, the Cavallone Decimo, smiled sheepishly.

"Decimo is out for the moment and will come back by evening, do you wish to wait for him? We are preparing a birthday party for him."

"Really? Can I help too?" Dino asked excitingly.

"Of course, please come in." The butler politely invited for the blonde to come in.

"Oi, Bucking Horse, what are you doing here?" Gokudera questioned grumpily once he saw a certain annoying blonde.

"I want to help with the preparation too." Dino smiled.

"Tch. Fine, just don't make any mess." Then Gokudera turned away, allowing the blonde to help. Not long after that, another doorbell rang. "Who is it now?!"

Gokudera yanked the door open and saw a red haired man with red eyes. "Enma?"

"Hi, Gokudera-kun," Enma Kozato, Shimon Decimo, greeted. "Is Tsuna-kun here?"

"No, Juudaime is out for the meetings, he won't be back until dinner." Gokudera replied.

"I see…so, you're preparing a surprise party for him, can I help?"

"Fine,"

Then the two went back in. While Enma was smiling happily, Gokudera was hoping that no one else will come and against his wishes, the bell rang again. Gokudera grunted in annoyance, could he not have this special day peacefully with his boss and the guardians?

"Who the hell is it no—

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IS THAT VONGOLA BRAT HERE?!" The white haired man yelled loudly, VERY loudly.

"SHUT UP, SHARK-FREAK! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Gokudera yelled back. "And no! Juudaime isn't here!"

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WE WASTED OUR TIME HERE, LET'S GO BACK!" Squalo shouted at the other Varia members who nodded and went back, since the Varia boss, Xanxus didn't want to stay for too long anyway.

As time went by, the preparation finally finished. The foods are on the long table in the dining room with a huge strawberry cake in the middle of all. The room was decorated beautifully with an orange theme. An orange banner with a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA' with a tuna fish at the end, orange and black balloons in each corner of the room, orange paper chains were hang on the ceiling across the room and a bunch of presents wrapped in colorful papers were gathered on a rather big table.

Yamamoto wiped his forehead. "Phew! We're finally done!"

"It looks nice, I hope boss will like it." Chrome muttered with a small smile.

"IT'S EXTREMELY ORANGE!" Ryohei yelled as he punched the air.

"Shut up, lawn-head!" Gokudera shouted at the boxer.

"What did you say, octopus head?!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Kufufufu~"

"Hn."

"Tsuna-nii will love it!" Lambo exclaimed happily.

"This went better than I had expected." Dino commented.

"You're right, Dino-san." Enma said.

"Now that we're done here and it's almost dinner, let's turn off the lights and hide until Tsuna comes!" Yamamoto suggested cheerfully. Everyone agreed with the idea so they turned off the lights and hid themselves, even the maids and the butlers did so, since they wanted to surprise their boss too.

After awhile of waiting, they heard the front door opened.

_"Here he comes, be quiet…" _Dino whispered. The rest nodded.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was tired from all the meetings he had been to and he wanted to lay down on his comfortable bed. When he arrived at the mansion, he found the lights turned off. He thought nothing of it so he went into the mansion. It was all dark.<p>

"Everyone?" There was no reply. He frowned and walked further into the darkness of the mansion. He went into the dining room and turned on the lights, everyone got out of their hidings and shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA/JUUDAIME/TSUNA-NII/TSUNAYOSHI/OMNIVORE/TSUNA-KUN/SAWADA/BOSS/DECIMO"

The poor brunette was startled from the shout. He froze for a moment before he looked around the room. He saw his guardians, Dino, Enma, the butlers and the maids were smiling at him.

"Guys…this is…" Tsuna trailed off as he looked at everything.

"It's your birthday, Juudaime! So we decided to make a surprise party for you." Gokudera grinned happily.

Tsuna closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and smiled at his precious family, "Thank you, everyone…Thank you so much…" His eyes started to tear up from the overwhelming happiness.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Lambo spoke up all of the sudden. Everyone stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing, minus Hibari who only smiled a little.

"Of course, Lambo. Everyone, let's eat." Tsuna suggested. Everyone took the seat and started having their delicious meals. The cake came after that.

"Who made this cake? It's huge!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh, I ordered the chefs to make it for you, Juudaime." Gokudera beamed.

"I should thank them later then, they did a great job in doing this, but I'm not sure if we can finish it all." Tsuna smiled as he took the glass of water and drank it.

Unexpectedly, an orange flame burst out of nowhere, revealing the First Vongola Boss, Vongola Primo or Giotto di Vongola.

"You can share it with me too, Tsu-chan!" The blonde smiled, pointing to himself.

Tsuna spat all the water he was drinking out of the shock. "P-Primo!"

Everyone was shocked also.

"Why are you so surprise, Tsu-chan? And I told you so many times to call me grandpa Giotto!" Giotto pouted. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't call me Tsu-chan, gramps!" Tsuna argued with his face reddened from embarrassment.

"Why not? It sounds cute and it suits you perfectly, my dear Tsu-chan."

"I'm not cute so stop calling me Tsu-chan!"

"Yes you are~"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are~"

"…I give up…"

Everyone started snickering. Tsuna eyed them.

"Not funny."

"S-sorry, Juudaime…it's just…pfft…" Then Gokudera burst out laughing with everyone else in tow.

Tsuna glared at his ancestor who flinced at the action. "Gramps, give me your hand."

Giotto, confused, obeyed the brunette. Tsuna grabbed his hand and then smirked. The rest stopped laughing when they saw the smirk that hardly ever appeared on their sweet boss's face. Giotto started to sweat as Tsuna grabbed his cake and smash it into the blonde's face who froze in shock. Every person in the room jaw dropped at what Tsuna just did.

"That's what you get when you called me Tsu-chan."

Then the blonde chuckled as he grabbed a handful of cake. "You want to play this kind of game, Tsu-chan? Then here you go!" He threw it at Tsuna but the latter dodged it so it hit Mukuro's face.

Giotto paled when he realized who he just hit.

Hibari chuckled amusingly but then he found his face covered in cake. The skylark glared at the illusionist who smirked and threw another handful of cake at Mukuro who also dodged it and hit Yamamoto's face. Ryohei started throwing the cake everywhere, yelling extreme. After that, everyone threw the cake at everyone. Except for Dino and Enma who ducked at everything that was thrown at them.

A Storm flame suddenly appeared, revealing the First Storm Guardian, G.

"Oi, Giotto, you—

Before he could finish his sentence, a cake hit his face. Gitto burst out laughing at his best friend who growled angrily. When he cleared his face, he jaw dropped at the scene. Cake was flying everywhere. He joined in and threw a cake at Giotto who was laughing loudly so it went into his mouth.

"This cake is actually delicious." Giotto commented happily before throwing the cake back at G.

Tsuna, who was sitting back and watched the scene in front of him after bickering with his ancestor, smiled warmly. He was grateful that he have met everyone, mafia or not, they were a family and Tsuna wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. They were precious to him and he would do anything to keep them safe. He was glad to have such a good family.

_In Vongola, we are not just a Famiglia, we are a family._

_~Mio Famiglia~_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Happy Birthday Tsuna-kun! :D I have enough dying will to finish this, yay! I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! I'm too lazy to write about the Varia though, so sorry. Please Review, ne~ ;)<strong>


End file.
